Harry's Last Day at Hogwarts
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall reflect on Harry Potter as they observe him on his last day at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Snape Gets Harry!"


Harry's Last Day at Hogwarts  
By: Starling and Dragon-sama

**Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall reflect on Harry Potter as they observe him on his last day at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Snape Gets Harry!"**

_[A/N: This story was written partially because we already had it in mind, but especially since IncubusSuccubus asked for a sequel. We hope they're happy.]_

* * *

Dumbledore stood with a satisfied expression, watching over his beloved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place giving magical children a wonderful and nurturing environment to learn and study peacefully. His eyes fell upon a small, raven-haired boy running around with a piece of paper that looked like a goose, and he leaned towards Professor McGonagall murmuring, "There he is, the future of Hogwarts."

"The boy may not be what we expect him to be, Albus," Professor McGonagall said with a note of caution.

"True, true," Dumbledore acquiesced. "There are many paths to success, and we may not be the best judge of what is best for Harry Potter."

"Do you think he's up to it?" McGonagall asked as Harry set fire to his paper goose.

"Most definitely," Dumbledore replied confidently. Harry was pointing at his goose while Hermione shouted something across the quickly spreading flames at him. Harry smiled.

"You see Minerva," Dumbledore lectured, "The best things come not in what we expect, but in the rare, and sometimes," he gestured towards Harry who was chasing Hermione away, gesturing with his wand. Her hair on fire, Harry was screaming, "Now you're a Weasley too!"

"Sometimes," Dumbledore continued, "We have to make exceptions to the rule."

"But can we trust him?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Harry was now chasing Hermione, Fred and George, shouting "Avada Kedavra" over and over again while fiercely flailing a rubber chicken in their direction.

Dumbledore laughed kindly, his eyes twinkling. "Oh, I think our Harry is stronger than we think."

"You may be right," McGonagall said, pursing her lips. Harry was chasing Ron now, wielding a steak knife with great enthusiasm. Professor Trelawny followed behind Harry, blinking her huge eyes and wringing her hands and shrieking, "Doom, doooom! Death and destruction!"

"We have to give the boy a chance," Dumbledore said, as Harry scrambled by cackling gleefully, with Ron's severed head flapping in the breeze behind him.

Hagrid's voice could be heard faintly in the distance. "No, 'arry, it's not safe wo--" cutting off abruptly. In the silence, Harry shouted, "I just want to comb its tentacles!" accompanied by a sound much like a power saw, and the fleeing of a red-eyed tentacled creature.

"The boy is a Parselmouth," McGonagall insinuated. As a screaming horde of students ran by, followed closely behind by Harry Potter riding a Basilisk, going "Wheeee!" at the top of his lungs, McGonagall murmured almost as an afterthought, "I thought the Basilisk died two books ago..."

"We cannot hold prejudice in times like these," Professor Dumbledore stated gravely. Harry and Draco Malfoy were having a pitched spell battle at this point, Draco seeming to have the harder time of it since Harry didn't seem to care if he got hit, or how many students he had to mow down to get Draco.

"And his odd link to Voldemort?" McGonagall demanded. "Can we trust that the Dark Lord will find no way to exploit such a connection?"

Ministry members had now appeared on broomsticks, and were ushering the panicking students and professors to safety as Harry tired of dancing on the ashes of Draco Malfoy and turned his attentions on the castle walls.

"Minerva, that boy has survived not one, but four attacks by Voldemort," Dumbledore clarified. "Take my word, when it comes to Harry Potter, Voldemort is the least of our worries."

With a rumbling, the towers of Hogwarts began to sink, their foundations irrevocably damaged by the boy in the center of it all, who was currently plucking the petals off of a flower reciting, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..."

Dumbledore cocked his head to avoid a piece of flying brick, chuckling amiably, as the tumbling foundations enshrouded Harry Potter in thick clouds of dust. Harry's chanting above the groan and roar of falling stones abruptly cut off with a sickening spleltch. "That boys antics can be quite amusing," he said, with a grandfatherly smile.

"You have to admit Albus," McGonagall said holding a delicate handkerchief over her nose as the voluminous clouds of choking dust blew by, "With a past like his, it would take very little to turn Harry over to the Dark side."

"Very little indeed," Dumbledore muttered, eyeing the shattered smoking wreckage that had once been Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Eh... Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"I may have made a small miscalculation."

* * *

Author's Notes (_keeping original A/Ns)_:  
*This time I started the Author comments! =^.^=  
^ Umm, where exactly are Dumbledore and McGonagall standing?  
*Well, at first I thought they were standing in one of the towers, looking down upon Harry but then I figured that might not be a good idea, so I decided they were either floating in the air, looking down upon Harry, standing on a distant mountain looking down upon Harry, or using a crystal ball to look down on Harry.  
^ Well, they must be floating, 'cause they're close enough to dodge the shrapnel! o_O By the way, I'm Dragon-sama, and that's Starling!  
**rides by on a basilisk* Wheee!  
^ ...*Hold out rooster, which crows, instantly killing the basilisk and throwing Starling down into the mud*  
*Hey!  
^ ANYway, I thought we weren't going to introduce continuity! Isn't this a sequel?  
*Well you see, *puts on huge spectacles* in introducing continuity, we broke from our original pattern of being discontinuous, so we introduced continuity to prevent from being continuously discontinuous.  
^ O_o If anyone else understood that, say 'Aye!".  
**Crickets*  
^ *Whacks Starling upside the head* Stop that!  
**Cricket noises stop* Starling here, oh you already know that. Um... so who are you? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? I know you're watching me... they're everywhere... those readers, always watching--  
^ *Puts away large mallet* Sorry 'bout that, people. Well, that's it for now. And no, there will not be a sequel. Until insanity stikes again. Later!  
*That's s-t-r-i-k-e-s.  
^ DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!


End file.
